


Two Bros

by Erotophobia_Escape



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Self-Discovery, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erotophobia_Escape/pseuds/Erotophobia_Escape
Summary: Kazuichi sleeps with his roommate one drunken night, and the experience changes how he sees himself and everything. Maybe he shouldn't be blaming himself for how he feels? And maybe Hajime really is just too attractive to ignore...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 38





	Two Bros

Kazuichi gasped, feeling hot against the sweat soaked sheets. He felt Hajime’s hand cup the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair. He knew Hajime’s hand was going to come back pink with the way he sweating and the fresh dye in his hair. He didn’t mind, in fact he kinda liked the idea of Hajime dyed with his colors.  
“Shh… I got you…” Hajime reassured him, kissing him clumsily. Kazuichi felt their tongues connect before their lips did.  
Kazuichi whined, jerking his hips so his cock moved harder into Hajime’s hand.  
“Fuck…” he gasped, and bit into Hajime’s shoulder.  
Hajime cried out, grabbing at Kazuichi’s arm and pulling his hand insistently to his own painfully hard cock.  
Kazuichi didn’t quite know what he was doing, what he did know is that Hajime had strong arms and a soft stomach and he was warm and close and treating his cock so good…  
He tried to match Hajime’s movements, and when Hajime started gasping quick and quiet he knew he was doing good. He actually blushed with pride.  
They lay there together, forehead pressed to forehead as they worked at each other. Kazuichi came first, wailing and crumpling into Hajime’s arms. His hand grew loose, so Hajime pulled him close and stuck his cock between Kazuichi’s rounded thighs. He thrust until he came as well, and then held Kazuichi close, rubbing his back.  
“Good?” he asked.  
“Good… very good…” Kazuichi panted.


End file.
